


Double Date

by neopuff



Series: White Gloves and Gun Holsters [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: Hughes spun around and wrapped an arm around Roy’s shoulders. “Just inviting Lieutenant Hawkeye here out to dinner with us tonight!”“Oh?” Roy said questioningly. “Are you coming along then, Lieutenant?”“I suppose so, Sir. Its not my place to say no to the birthday boy.”





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of oneshots and twoshots that I'll be writing for FMA. Probably mostly Roy/Riza stuff. God, I love them so much...I'm excited to write fic for them again. It's been like..............six or seven years, so...should be fun.

Hughes’ birthdays used to be a giant, boozey occasion. Roy and Maes would get together with some other academy friends, get completely hammered, and Maes would try to set him up with every girl they could find before saying it was time to go back to “The One” and call a cab to take him to Gracia’s place.

After finally marrying her, Hughes’ birthdays were calmer. A lady was present, after all, so Hughes in particular couldn’t go too hard with the drinking. Roy would drink a little too much, and then Hughes would call Second Lieutenant Hawkeye to take him home. Simple.

Then it changed even more when Elicia was born. Hughes didn’t drink so much during Gracia’s pregnancy, and afterwards he decided to keep it to keep it that way when she was around, which Roy was disappointed by – not that they used to drink a _lot_ , but his birthdays used to be fun and made Roy feel young again! Now they settled for a fancy dinner while one of Roy’s talented subordinates would “volunteer” to babysit Elicia for a few hours. At the tender age of two, she wasn’t sleeping as often and needed someone to diligently look after her! Mustang’s men were always up to the task.

This year in particular, Hawkeye had volunteered to babysit Elicia, but Maes’ cut her off before she could finish speaking.

“Actually, I’d like to invite you to come out with us!” He smiled brightly.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. “You would?”

Hughes nodded excitedly. “If Roy and I get lost in memories, then Gracia will have someone she likes to talk to…and if Gracia and I start cuddling, then Roy will have someone special to talk to!”

She rolled her eyes at that. “So you’re inviting me as a buffer?”

He laughed. “And _also_ , I want to see your smiling face for my birthday! And it’d be nice to see you all dolled up!”

Riza was about to respond when Roy sauntered into his office. He paused when he saw the Lieutenant Colonel harassing his subordinate. “Hughes. What are you doing here?”

Hughes spun around and wrapped an arm around Roy’s shoulders. “Just inviting Lieutenant Hawkeye here out to dinner with us tonight!”

“Oh?” Roy said questioningly. “Are you coming along then, Lieutenant?”

“I suppose so, Sir. Its not my place to say no to the birthday boy.”

Hughes gave her a bright smile. “Perfect! Then it’ll be my Special Birthday Double Date!”

Riza rolled her eyes again and moved back to her desk, but Roy didn’t react as politely. He elbowed his friend in the chest and then shoved him outside of the office.

“Why did you invite Lieutenant Hawkeye?” he asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hughes feigned innocence. “ _Whaaat!_ What kind of question is that? I think _Riza_ is sweet and funny!”

“Uh huh.”

“I do!” He pouted. “Why do I have to have some ulterior motive? It’s _my_ birthday, after all!”

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you when it comes to things concerning the Lieutenant and myself,” Roy said with a huff.

“You are too paranoid, Roy!” Hughes turned around to head back to his office. “Just make sure you and Hawkeye dress up nice and be there at 7!”

Roy sighed and chewed at the inside of his cheek. It wasn’t like Hughes could do anything weird…he was just concerned that the man would say something inappropriate that might make Hawkeye uncomfortable. She’d never spent more than a short amount of time with him, as far as Roy knew, and their personalities had the potential to…conflict. Hopefully Hughes didn’t try to bring up any of his usual “get a wife” schtick with Hawkeye around.

Ehhhh…that was hoping for too much. If they were able to get through the night without Maes insinuating anything romantic or sexual between him and his adjutant, that’d be a victory in itself.

\---

So far the dinner had been going well. Everyone had a glass of wine they’d been enjoying for the better part of an hour, and Hughes was laughing hard about something that’d happened at the office earlier that day. Roy knew he should pay better attention, but he was a bit distracted.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Lieutenant Hawkeye out of her uniform, but it was the first time he’d seen her in something so fancy. Hughes told her to get dolled up so she did exactly that – wearing a long, form-fitting dress with a high-collared jacket over top. He wondered if she would wear low cut styles of dresses if not for her tattoo.

When she’d first entered the restaurant, Roy was immediately at her side, ready to tell her how lovely she looked. But Hughes gave him a classic “ _this is your future wife!”_ smirk, so instead Roy just offered her his arm and said, “It’s nice to see you, Lieutenant.”

He was still regretting not telling her how lovely she looked. Maybe she knew. Maybe she knew that he had wanted to say it, but couldn’t. Sometimes it felt like Hawkeye was psychic when it came to him, so it wasn’t too farfetched.

“-right, Roy?”

Roy snapped his head towards Maes and blinked for a second. “I, um…right.”

Maes and Gracia started laughing even louder, and Roy would’ve been annoyed if not for Riza chuckling into her hand throwing him for a loop.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, blushing just a bit.

“You were _obviously_ not paying attention,” Maes’ eyes wandered over to Riza for a brief moment before locking back with Roy’s. “So I asked you if you were excited to quit your dreams of becoming Fuhrer and become Elicia’s permanent nanny instead.”

Roy sighed. “Of course you did.”

“Maybe you should pay more attention to the birthday boy, Sir,” Riza said with a smile.

Roy couldn’t help but smile back.

Maes and Gracia watched the two of them expectantly before turning to one another and smirking. Maes shared everything with his wife, and that included how much he knew Roy and Riza were destined to be together forever.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Riza said suddenly, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

Roy didn’t even realize he was watching her before Hughes’ loud throat clearing brought him back to reality. When Roy turned around, he was met with smirks and raised eyebrows. “…what?”

“Doesn’t Riza look _beeeeautiful_ , Roy?” Hughes asked smugly, leaning on the table to get closer to his friend.

“…I feel like that’s a loaded question,” he responded uncomfortably.

Gracia chuckled. “You two both look very nice – almost like you’re matching!”

“I’m sure they planned it, Gracia!” Maes said proudly. “They had to look the part for my Birthday Double Date!”

Roy sighed. “For the last time, it’s not a double date! We’re just…third and fourth wheeling.”

Maes pouted and leaned further into the table. “But don’t you _want_ it to be a double date?”

“Why do you always insist on talking about this?”

“Because! You need to know how amazing it is to have a wife and a family!” Hughes pointed a finger in his friend’s face. “And Riza is perfect for you! So why wouldn’t I talk about it?”

“Because it’s inappropriate, maybe?” Roy rebutted.

Gracia cut in with a hand over her husband’s, pulling it away from Roy’s face. “We just want you and Riza to be happy, Roy. Maybe if you two just talked about it…”

Roy knew his face was probably turning red. “It’s not, um…look, it’s-“

He was cut off by a glass of scotch being placed in front of him, and the Lieutenant took her seat once again.

Roy smiled and grabbed the drink, taking two long sips before turning towards Riza. “Lieutenant, I could practically kiss you. How’d you know how much I needed this?”

She rolled her eyes. “I just knew, Colonel.”

Hughes feigned offense at Roy’s statement, but really…he was eating it up. _‘Could kiss her’_ , hmm? Though Maes didn’t need confirmation of Roy having feelings for Riza – it’d been confirmed plenty of times while drunk – it was nice to know Roy spoke to her so casually when they were out together. Clearly, Riza was going to be invited to every birthday dinner from then on.

Gracia noticed her husband’s smirking and elbowed him lightly. “Keep it subtle, dear,” she whispered to him, and Hughes smiled even brighter.

After a moment of thinking, Hughes suddenly stood up. “HEY! Gracia, is that Charlotte?”

She followed his line of sight. “Um…is it?”

“It definitely is! Let’s go say hi!” He grabbed her hand and tugged her away from the table with him, leaving Roy and Riza alone.

They were both looking to where the Hughes’ had gone – which was to the bar, and they weren’t talking to anyone. Riza looked at Roy with a raised eyebrow. “What was that all about?”

Roy took another gulp from his drink and made a mental note to kick Maes’ ass later. “I’m sure they just want to get all romantic without having us as an audience.”

She shrugged and took that as the truth, sipping the last of her wine.

“Ah…uh, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Sir?”

Roy didn’t look at her as he spoke. “You look lovely tonight.” He hoped that his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

Riza just blinked at him for a second before looking down at herself and awkwardly brushing some invisible dust off her dress. “Um…thank you, Sir.” It wasn’t like he never complimented her, but waiting until the night was almost over was a little odd for him. “You clean up nicely, yourself.”

He smiled and looked down at her, finally. “This isn’t even my best suit! Next time, I’ll make sure to wear the nicer one.”

She chuckled and they moved on to small talk and idle chatter, not realizing that Maes and Gracia had been watching them from the bar. Maes had an arm around his wife and he was looking as proud as ever.

“So would it really be against the rules for them to be together?” Gracia asked suddenly.

“Well……..” Hughes made a face. “Yes. But that doesn’t mean they can’t enjoy each other’s company every once in a while!”

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. “They deserve to relax around each other every now and then.”

He turned his head and kissed her forehead gently as Roy seemed to shift a bit closer to Riza. They _really_ looked like they were on a date now! “You know, Roy is gonna yell at me for this later on…but look at how much fun he’s having!”

“They really _do_ look lovely together,” Gracia commented. “Maybe the four of us should start going out more often.”

“You are the greatest woman in the world!” Hughes said as he kissed her forehead again. “That’s a great idea! And I know if Riza says yes, Roy will automatically say yes. They’re so easy.”

Gracia laughed. “Alright, alright, let’s go back. I want to get some dessert before we leave.” She grabbed her husband’s hand and they headed back to the table, but not before Hughes had started imagining all the beautiful, awkward dinners they were going to have together.


End file.
